Bajoran Sub Impulse Raider
' |image= |type= |manufacturer= |length=33.10 meters |width=33.17 meters |height=11.23 meters |emptyweight= |fullweight=108.96 metric tonnes |sublight engine=One microfusion impulse system (fighter); Coanda-cycle chemical/air-ram system (raider) |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed= |sublight speed=15,600 meters per second |ftl speed= |range= |armament=Dual phasers |crew=2 |passengers= |cargo= |role= |year=Before 2361 |affiliation=Bajor |other= |feature='Star Trek:The Next Generation' Preemptive Strike Star Trek:Deep Space Nine The Siege (First appearance) Shadows and Symbols }} Bajoran raiders were lightly-armed sub-impulse powered raiders used by the Bajorans in the 24th century. The Bajoran engineers who designed the craft built them without comfort in mind, offering cramped quarters and requiring occupants to bend their knees to fit in the seats. Although capable of achieving a high-altitude orbit, these vessels were most effective in atmospheric altitudes. The vessels were armed with dual phaser emitters and were equipped with fire extinguishers under the seats. (DS9 - The Siege) =History= The Bajoran Resistance readily used these vessels during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. Although these ships were substantially inferior to Cardassian vessels, the Bajorans still managed to annoy the Cardassians enough to achieve success on many missions. The Bajorans managed to store a few sub-impulse raiders underground at the Lunar V base before the Cardassians hit the camp. In 2370, while attempting to prove the Cardassians were behind the coup d'etat of the Bajoran Provisional Government, Kira Nerys opted to take a raider from the Lunar V base to Bajor in order to avoid capture by Alliance for Global Unity-influenced Bajoran Militia. With the assistance of Jadzia Dax, whose previous host Tobin had experience with phase coil inverters and sub-impulse thrusters, Kira was able to locate a stored raider, which she hoped to use to fly to Bajor. Despite its antiquated condition, much less its malfunctioning navigational sensors and inoperative phaser locks, the ship was able to achieve a high-altitude orbit over Bajor's moon before being intercepted and fired upon by two Bajoran impulse ships. Attempting to even the odds, Kira flew the raider into the atmosphere of Bajor where it engaged the two interceptors at thruster speeds. The raider was able to shoot down one of the interceptors before weapons fire from the second ship hit a plasma conduit. The raider lost all thrusters and was forced to jettison its plasma tank moments before it crash landed in the forests surrounding outside the capital city. (DS9 - The Siege) =Background information= The Bajoran raider first appeared in "The Siege". The script of the episode described it as: "the smallest, most archaic looking spacecraft we've ever seen on ''Star Trek]. In 20th century terms, it's a biplane''". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) In "Preemptive Strike", the Maquis squadron containing Bajoran raiders among other ships was said to consist of Federation starships emitting Federation warp signatures. This suggests some of these raiders were also owned by Federation colonists and were possibly refitted with warp drives. A model of the Bajoran raider was released by Galoob as part of the Star Trek: Micro Machines range. Category:Star Trek